


Cut the rope

by Alliminati



Series: We're alone in a world of static [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Adoptive Daughter, Angst, Chiss, Complicated family relationship, Gen, Post-Chapter 3 end, Post-Mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliminati/pseuds/Alliminati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you let it happen?" Was the first words out of her mouth, mean to be furious, stern, cold. But came out as weak, like a nexu pup begging for it's mother to lick them.</p><p>"I didn't have a choice in the matter." Lie. But her face looked earnest but you can't lie to a professional liar.</p><p>"Yes you did."</p><p>"I couldn't let you die." The sentence out of Nox's mouth was angry, cold, the one she used for people she either cared for or was about to kill. This time, she couldn't see which one of the two it was.And that, that just made Blen more than angry.</p><p>"My fate was worse than death!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut the rope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running in circles, I'm losing it all  
> From something to nothing, do the right thing, let me fall  
> You're pushing me sideways but you won't let go  
> And I know you're sorry but do the right thing  
> Cut the rope and let me fall  
>  ~ Charlotte OC - Cut the rope

It was like an itch under her skin that she couldn't get rid of, no matter how much she scratched. And she knew, she just knew what she had to do. What she had avoided all this time.

"Mind answering on what you will do now?"

The question made her blink and look up before schooling it into a expression of neutrality as she looked at the former Keeper. It was a simple question and she could lie, she really could. The older man wouldn't even question it, he wasn't her superior anymore and couldn't control her. _No more programming. No more outside control. - Reject command interface. Accept no further orders. - Command interface closed._

"I need to visit someone I should have gone to a long time ago." There was a flash of recognition on the other's face and something like pity. But she dismissed and only turned around, glancing over her shoulder. "I respected you, I really did." She mumbled before disappearing out the door and into the hallway. Further into the ship until she was inside her ship, without a word to anyone she walked past. Blen was a ghost now, Cipher Nine isn't alive anymore and it felt like something was lifted of her shoulders. 

But not everything.

"Set a course for Dromund Kaas." Blen yelled to the bridge, where she knew Raina was at, before disappearing inside her quarters. And that's when it happened. Tears began streaming down as she slid onto the floor and she tried, she really did. Tried to keep it in but she couldn't-

No, she couldn't handle it more, she has been pushed and tugged on, chewed and spit out and all the strings snapped, cutting her deep like glass and she screamed out. It was anger, it was pain, sadness and everything. Every nightmare she had woken up sweating and couldn't say anything, all the times she thought she was going crazy and keeping it all inside, in a pretty little box that says do not open. And worse of all, it was betrayal, betrayed by her nearest, by those she trusted and those that she didn't trust but still betrayed. It hurt, it hurt like hellfire and cold cold ice, in her veins, in her throat and in her head.

She was throwing things around, she barely registered it in her mind but she was, the distant sound of things smashing against the wall just barely there. _And still screaming_. It could have been minutes or hours, or even days. She didn't know, she didn't care. There was something wrapped around her, restraining her and she trashed. Refused to be bound down, refused to be calm. But she was clutching at the something, crying, screaming and she clawed, determined to _tear the thing apart_. She needed to be free, but it didn't budge, it refused to budge.

And now she was hiccuping and sobbing against the- _chest, warm, familiar_. And a hand was running through her hair, with comforting sounds of _'We're here, you're safe.'_ and just like that, the flame burning her was silenced, not touching her anymore, safe distance away, away from her.

\----

Blen'mali was standing outside the door that would lead her inside her mother's apartment. It was like the door was staring her down, taunting her and the itching was worse. She needed to do this but-

Last time she confronted a Dark Council member, she blackmailed him and in return, got brainwashed. Which was the reason she was standing there and it was inevitable, her mother knew it too, she had too. And she dreaded this meeting ever since she found out what the Dark Council let happen.

She was inside and on her way to the living room without delay, stopping short when she was there. Darth Nox was standing in the middle of the room, completely armor clad. Like she was ready. _Of course she was, she always was_.

And it scared her, the fact that it wasn't Chevva'blair standing there, no. It was Darth Nox, a Dark Council elite. A person that wouldn't hesitate to kill. Blen thinks it was meant as a scare tactic, to make sure she didn't attack unprovoked.

Or maybe not.

She never knew with her mother.

"Why did you let it happen?" Was the first words out of her mouth, mean to be furious, stern, cold. But came out as weak, like a nexu pup begging for it's mother to lick them.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter." Lie. But her face looked earnest but you can't lie to a professional liar.

"Yes you did."

"I couldn't let you die." The sentence out of Nox's mouth was angry, cold, the one she used for people she either cared for or was about to kill. This time, she couldn't see which one of the two it was. And that, that just made Blen more than angry.

"My fate was worse than death!" It was a scream, just like the scream she had days prior.

"I know." Chevva'blair's voice was uncharacteristically soft. And then there was something around her again, restraining her.

Blen breathed in the familiar smell and she took a moment to close her eyes. "I love you too much to let you die, I'm sorry." Blen'mali struggled and got out of her grip, turning away, about to leave. The scene was almost familiar... _just like how she walked out on the Minister of Intelligence a few days ago_.

"Almost twenty-four hours of torture and then faking my death. All that after enduring mental stress from the mind control. I might forgive you one day but right now..." She took a deep breath. "Don't contact me, not ever again."

She didn't look to see the crestfallen face, just continued forward until she was out.

'You were supposed to protect me mom.'

Blen'malis'skahsa whispered into the night and sighed.

Cipher Nine was dead, Blen'mali was broken and all that was left was the broken rusty shell of what she used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely should continue Ascension but this did pop into my head when listening to the song Cut the Rope. 
> 
> Blen'malis'skahsa (Blen/Blen'mali for short) is the adopted Chiss daughter of Darth Nox and adopted sister of Wrath. Nox found her at the age of 4 during a certain mission and took her in after a talk with the child. Blen'mali happen to be neglected by her biological parents who instead favored their three elder sons.


End file.
